Raven and the roses High School Trouble
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: The gangs back together again after a sweet summer comes one messed up School year! Sasuke's girlfriend is being more distant what exactly IS going on with her? SakuNaru have been acting strange too. NaruSaku,Sasuino,NejiIzune made up, TenLee, ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke smirked at Ino his girlfriend.  
"You know I flunked this year to be with you." He smiled  
"I know." She said smirking  
"You could have gone off to college by now but it doesn't matter that you flunk you're a year younger then you're average age." She said  
She put her elbows on the rail on the roof of her school.  
Sasuke got behind her.  
He kissed her cheek and walked away.  
"Where are you going? If I don't recall you promised this whole day to me and its only sunset." Ino said smirking  
Sasuke froze.  
-Crap!- he thought.  
He smiled sheepishly.  
"I was joking you can leave." She smiled  
-This is new.- Sasuke said walking away.  
"You can leave me here…alone, by myself, on my own, unaccompanied, I mean hell who cares about promises you make to your suicidal girlfriend?" Ino said snickering on the inside.  
Sasuke stopped again.  
-Damn! this girl is good- He thought.  
"Okay fine so what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked,  
"Oh not much just to go to the movies, then a restaurant, then crash at a love hotel, pampering, requests, 3 parties, attention lavished on me, shopping, go to a night club for exactly an hour, board games, video games with a pound of junk food, then walk it off on a very long walk then return and go to a gym then movies, followed by major snuggling. Not much really." Ino said.  
Sasuke's jaw dropped he looked at his wallet.  
"I'm gonna miss you…" He said to his wallet.  
Ino was a kind of girl who likes money a lot and won't spend unless absolutely needed. She also was a rebellious punk. But she's Tenten's best Friend.  
Sasuke sighed.  
-Why did I ask out such a girl?- Sasuke sighed again.  
Ino ran up to him and jumped into his arms baby front style. Sasuke fell back.  
"I love you!" She smiled.  
She got up and started walking away.  
"Oh and that was a joke." She said  
Sasuke ran up to her and put her on his shoulders.  
"Luvs you lots." He smiled.  
"You're Sooo cute!" She smiled putting her head infront of him and poking his cheeks.  
"Ditto hot stuff lets crash that love hotel you were talking about!" Sasuke said happily.  
"Whoo hoo!" Ino said throwing her hands in the air.  
When they got there Sasuke immediately started undressing himself.  
"Hold on tender foot aren't ya gonna do me first?" Ino said getting behind him and rubbing her hands over his chest.  
She put her hands up his shirt.  
"Come on lets take this to the bed hot shot." Ino said grabbed his wrist and getting on the bed.  
"Be my guest." Sasuke smiled.  
There was a knock.  
Sasuke answered it.  
"Yeah?" He asked getting on top of Ino, She put her hands on his back and started rubbing it.  
"Hello anybody in there?" Someone said  
She sounded familiar.  
Too familiar.  
-Oh no, oh shit! Is it--- Sasuke said before opening the door and falling back due to a hugging embrace.  
"My fiancé!" She exclaimed with great happiness.  
"What…the…hell did she just say??" Ino said shocked and totally angry.  
"Mazume I am not your—" Sasuke started.  
"So you do know her!" Ino accused.  
"Oh come on were hardly—" Sasuke started.  
"Can wait until we're married I know!!" Mazume exclaimed happily.  
"Shut up bitch my man is trying to explain so don't interrupt him." Ino said coolly with a bitchy attitude to it.  
"I'm sorry but your man. I hope you mean that bed your on b/c the only man I see is my fiancé." Mazume said just as calm.  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Ino yelled.  
"Why don't you??" Mazume yelled loudly.  
"Please ladies." Sasuke said putting a sign up with his hands to say stop.  
The girls were silent.  
So was Sasuke he wanted to hear the quietness it sounded beautifully.  
"Can you please hurry up Sasuke my fiancé?" Mazume said  
"Don't rush my man!" Ino yelled  
"Take your time baby." Ino said nicely to her boyfriend.  
"First off Ino, Mazume is not and will never be my fiancé." Sasuke said strictly he put a French accent to the "Fiancé" part.  
"I knew it!!" Ino said jumping on her man with kisses.  
Mazume ran away.  
She closed the door behind her.  
Sasuke kissed her back. But then it soon became hot tongue action leading to hard core sex.  
Sasuke loved it when Ino lavished and stroked him like a cat.  
he even made occasional cute meow sounds to satisfy her.


	2. Ch2 Summer Ends School Begins uhoh

Sasuke smirked at Ino his girlfriend.  
"You know I flunked this year to be with you." He smiled  
"I know." She said smirking  
"You could have gone off to college by now but it doesn't matter that you flunk you're a year younger then you're average age." She said  
She put her elbows on the rail on the roof of her school.  
Sasuke got behind her.  
He kissed her cheek and walked away.  
"Where are you going? If I don't recall you promised this whole day to me and its only sunset." Ino said smirking  
Sasuke froze.  
-Crap!- he thought.  
He smiled sheepishly.  
"I was joking you can leave." She smiled  
-This is new.- Sasuke said walking away.  
"You can leave me here…alone, by myself, on my own, unaccompanied, I mean hell who cares about promises you make to your suicidal girlfriend?" Ino said snickering on the inside.  
Sasuke stopped again.  
-Damn! this girl is good- He thought.  
"Okay fine so what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked,  
"Oh not much just to go to the movies, then a restaurant, then crash at a love hotel, pampering, requests, 3 parties, attention lavished on me, shopping, go to a night club for exactly an hour, board games, video games with a pound of junk food, then walk it off on a very long walk then return and go to a gym then movies, followed by major snuggling. Not much really." Ino said.  
Sasuke's jaw dropped he looked at his wallet.  
"I'm gonna miss you…" He said to his wallet.  
Ino was a kind of girl who likes money a lot and won't spend unless absolutely needed. She also was a rebellious punk. But she's Tenten's best Friend.  
Sasuke sighed.  
-Why did I ask out such a girl?- Sasuke sighed again.  
Ino ran up to him and jumped into his arms baby front style. Sasuke fell back.  
"I love you!" She smiled.  
She got up and started walking away.  
"Oh and that was a joke." She said  
Sasuke ran up to her and put her on his shoulders.  
"Luvs you lots." He smiled.  
"You're Sooo cute!" She smiled putting her head infront of him and poking his cheeks.  
"Ditto hot stuff lets crash that love hotel you were talking about!" Sasuke said happily.  
"Whoo hoo!" Ino said throwing her hands in the air.  
When they got there Sasuke immediately started undressing himself.  
"Hold on tender foot aren't ya gonna do me first?" Ino said getting behind him and rubbing her hands over his chest.  
She put her hands up his shirt.  
"Come on lets take this to the bed hot shot." Ino said grabbed his wrist and getting on the bed.  
"Be my guest." Sasuke smiled.  
There was a knock.  
Sasuke answered it.  
"Yeah?" He asked getting on top of Ino, She put her hands on his back and started rubbing it.  
"Hello anybody in there?" Someone said  
She sounded familiar.  
Too familiar.  
-Oh no, oh shit! Is it--- Sasuke said before opening the door and falling back due to a hugging embrace.  
"My fiancé!" She exclaimed with great happiness.  
"What…the…hell did she just say??" Ino said shocked and totally angry.  
"Mazume I am not your—" Sasuke started.  
"So you do know her!" Ino accused.  
"Oh come on were hardly—" Sasuke started.  
"Can wait until we're married I know!!" Mazume exclaimed happily.  
"Shut up bitch my man is trying to explain so don't interrupt him." Ino said coolly with a bitchy attitude to it.  
"I'm sorry but your man. I hope you mean that bed your on b/c the only man I see is my fiancé." Mazume said just as calm.  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Ino yelled.  
"Why don't you??" Mazume yelled loudly.  
"Please ladies." Sasuke said putting a sign up with his hands to say stop.  
The girls were silent.  
So was Sasuke he wanted to hear the quietness it sounded beautifully.  
"Can you please hurry up Sasuke my fiancé?" Mazume said  
"Don't rush my man!" Ino yelled  
"Take your time baby." Ino said nicely to her boyfriend.  
"First off Ino, Mazume is not and will never be my fiancé." Sasuke said strictly he put a French accent to the "Fiancé" part.  
"I knew it!!" Ino said jumping on her man with kisses.  
Mazume ran away.  
She closed the door behind her.  
Sasuke kissed her back. But then it soon became hot tongue action leading to hard core sex.  
Sasuke loved it when Ino lavished and stroked him like a cat.  
he even made occasional cute meow sounds to satisfy her.


End file.
